christian_metalfandomcom-20200213-history
As I Lay Dying
As I Lay Dying is a metalcore band that formed out of San Diego, California in the United States. The band formed in 1998 as Against the Mark and later changed their name to Life Once Lost, and finally, As I Lay Dying. The band went through several lineup changes with Tim Lambesis (Vocals) and Jordan Mancino (Drums) remaining the constants. Controversy was sparked from Lambesis in 2014 when he attempted to have his then-wife killed, and the band was put on hiatus. However, in 2018, the band reunited and Lambesis expressed genuine remorse for his actions. History Origins (1998-2004) As I Lay Dying began in 1998 as Against the Mark, with the lineup of Tim Lambesis on Bass and Matt Carlson on Drums. The band later gained a full lineup. Around 2000, the band changed their name to Life Once Lost. However, the same year, Lambesis went to join Society's Finest, a band in Texas, while Life Once Lost was on a hiatus. He came back and the members went their own ways, which led to Lambesis hiring Jordan Mancino (ex-Edge of Mortality) as the band's new Drummer. The two got together and reformed the band under the new name of As I Lay Dying.Korycki, Denise (April 14, 2009). "As I Lay Dying "This Is Who We Are" DVD 1 - Documentary". YouTube. Retrieved on October 1, 2018. The two hired on Evan White on Lead Guitars, Jeremy Rojas on Rhythm Guitars and Noah Chase on Bass. The band performed their first show at a church by a show put on by Jesse Stock, a friend of the band's, alongside other Christian hardcore bands. Rojas was asked to depart after a few more shows. Rojas was replaced by Chris Lindstrum and Ruben Gutierrez on Guitars. Chase was had not departed from the band, but was unable to go on tour. Tommy Garcia, a friend of the band's took over on Bass and Guitars throughout the tour, as Lindstrum departed from the band at this time as well. During one of the shows, the band performed as a three-piece, with Lambesis on Vocals and Bass, Mancino on Drums and Garcia on Guitars. Around this time, the band's official lineup, consisting of Lambesis, White and Mancino, recorded their debut album, Beneath the Encasing of Ashes and signed to Pluto Records for an album and an EP. Chase officially departed following the tour, with Garcia taking over. Throughout the period of time, members were unable to join on tour, which resulted in many members filling in. Brandon Hays joined the band as their Bassist, along with Guitars from time to time. Chad Ackerman and Caylen Dennucio performed on a few tours with the band, until it was over, when both officially departed. The band recorded a split EP at this time, with American Tragedy and the lineup of Lambesis, White, Mancino, Hays and Garcia.PoSiTiVePeTeR (June 24, 2004). "As I Lay Dying - As I Lay Dying / American Tragedy". Encyclopedia Metallum. Retrieved on October 1, 2018. Following the split's release, Hays and Garcia departed from the band, being replaced by Aaron Kennedy and Jasun Krebs respectively and a returning Lindstrum. Kennedy departed and was replaced by Clint Norris, who was a friend from another band in Texas. Krebs was asked to depart from the band around this time as well. Mark Macdonald took over Guitars on tour, as White was unable to embark this time. During this era, the band sent out several contracts to major labels. At this time, Metal Blade Records sent a contract and signed the band. That year, the band recorded Frail Words Collapse, which included Lambesis, Mancino, Norris and signified Krebs' one and only performance and White's final performance with the band. The lineup still shifted excessively. Macdonald had agreed to fill in as long as needed, but ultimately he would not commit to the band, as he had his own band, Mercury Switch. The band found Phil Sgrosso of Tomra, a local San Diego band, to take over Lead Guitars. Following Lindstrom' final show, Sgrosso joined as Lead Guitarist. The lineup at this time was Lambesis, Mancino, White, Norris and Sgrosso. However, three weeks after Sgrosso induction, White announced his departure from the band. Macdonald continued to fill-in, and referred the band to a friend of his. The friend was Nick Hipa, who at the time was in a band called Evelynn, which was a mathcore band.Beard, Mason (December 17, 2016). "5 Christian Metal/Hardcore Bands That You May Not Have Heard Of". Indie Vision Music. Retrieved on October 1, 2018. Hipa joined the band, after some convincing. Shadows Are Security and An Ocean Between Us (2005-2008) As I Lay Dying, with the lineup of Lambesis, Sgrosso, Hipa, Norris and Mancino, began to work on one of their most famous releases, the one where their notoriety began to launch.Alisoglu, Scott. "CD Reviews - Shadows Are Security As I Lay Dying". Blabbermouth.net. The band recorded the album, with Norris have minimal involvement with the release to where Sgrosso recorded Bass and Dave Arthur of Kings to You recorded Clean Vocals on the release."As I Lay Dying Frontman Explains Bassist Change". Blabbermouth.net. August 3, 2007. Retrieved on October 1, 2018. The album also featured Daniel Weydant (Zao, ex-Seasons in the Field, ex-Sower) as a Guest Vocalist on "Control is Dead". Norris was more known for his live performance energy and therefore had little to do with the songwriting. In 2006, the band released a compilation titled A Long March: The First Recordings, which featured many re-recorded songs for the compilation as well as the original versions.shotgunxfacelift (April 27, 2006). "As I Lay Dying - A Long March: The First Recordings". Encyclopedia Metallum. Retrieved on October 1, 2018. Around this time, the band and Norris began to have a disconnect, which lead to him departing. He left the band before the band asked him to leave. The members stated that they were still great friends and perhaps better friends than when they were apart of the band. Following Norris' departure, the band began trying out new Bassists. They tried one out during the first half of a Bullet For My Valentine tour, however, the vocalist for Bullet For My Valentine fell ill and the remainder of the tour was postponed."As I Lay Dying To Support Bullet For My Valentine On Rescheduled U.K. Dates". Blabbermouth.net. November 28, 2006. Retrieved on October 1, 2018. During the postponed period, Lambesis received an email for his record label from This Endearing, a band that was considering signing, however broke up before too long. Lambesis, who had hoped to sign the group, extended the invitation for Josh Gilbert, the Bassist and Vocalist of that band, to join As I Lay Dying. After trying out on the remainder of the Bullet For My Valentine tour, he joined the band as their official Bassist. With Gilbert on board, the band officially recorded their next album, An Ocean Between Us. The writing process, however, was finished before Gilbert joined the band. The album was recorded and produced by Adam Dutkiewicz of Killswitch Engage and Times of Grace. The album was what got the band their highest point, reaching #8 on the Billboard Charts, with "Nothing Left" even receiving a Grammy Nomination."As I Lay Dying Singer Comments On Grammy Nomination". Blabbermouth.net. December 9, 2007. Retrieved on October 2, 2018. The band performed on the first half of Warped Tour in 2008, as Mancino's father was diagnosed with Terminal Cancer. In August 2008, the band performed at Wacken Festival in Germany, which was the band's biggest show. This Is Who We Are, The Powerless Rise and Awakened (2009-2013) The band released a DVD titled This Is Who We Are, which was a 2 hour long documentary of the band from 1998 to 2008, featuring commentary from the current lineup, former members, crew and friends of the band from over the years. The DVD also featured a live show for the band and several extras and bloopers. Following the release of the DVD, the new lineup began writing for their fifth studio album, titled The Powerless Rise. The album was again recorded with Dutkiewicz. The process was recorded and filmed to provide fans an inside view to the band's writing and recording process."As I Lay Dying "The Powerless Rise" Studio Clip #1". YouTube. April 6, 2010. Retrieved on October 2, 2018."As I Lay Dying "The Powerless Rise" Studio Clip #2". YouTube. April 6, 2010. Retrieved on October 2, 2018."As I Lay Dying "The Powerless Rise" Studio Clip #3". YouTube. April 19, 2010. Retrieved on October 2, 2018."As I Lay Dying "The Powerless Rise" Studio Clip #4". YouTube. April 19, 2010. Retrieved on October 2, 2018."As I Lay Dying "The Powerless Rise" Studio Clip #5". YouTube. April 20, 2010. Retrieved on October 2, 2018."As I Lay Dying "The Powerless Rise" Studio Clip #6". YouTube. April 20, 2010. Retrieved on October 2, 2018."As I Lay Dying "The Powerless Rise" Studio Clip #7". YouTube. April 20, 2010. Retrieved on October 2, 2018."As I Lay Dying "The Powerless Rise" Studio Clip #8". YouTube. April 20, 2010. Retrieved on October 2, 2018. The release, recorded over the course of five months, was reviewed heavily. Many sites gave 4 out of 5 or 8 out of 10 rating reviews. While not as popular as An Ocean Between Us, the album still did somewhat well. In 2010, the band performed in the United States, Australia and New Zealand.Sorscher, Zach (April 29, 2010). "As I Lay Dying announces 2010 tour dates". Goldmine Magazine. Retrieved on October 2, 2018. The band played a tour, the "Cool Tour", with Underoath, Between the Buried and Me, War of Ages, Architects, Cancer Bats, The Acacia Strain and Blessthefall.Pastorek, Whitney (April 21, 2010). "Summer tour exclusive: As I Lay Dying, Underoath and more launch Cool Tour 2010". Entertainment Weekly. Retrieved on October 2, 2018. In 2011, As I Lay Dying released an EP, titled Decas, which featured covers and remixes, three new tracks, and a re-recorded version of "Beneath the Encasing of Ashes" medley.avocalypse666 (August 30, 2011). "As I Lay Dying - Decas". Encyclopedia Metallum. Retrieved on October 2, 2018. Over the course of November to December 2011, the band embarked on the "Decade of Destruction" tour alongside Of Mice & Men, The Ghost Inside, iwrestledabearonce and Sylosis.Coluccio, Alyssa (November 14, 2011). "As I Lay Dying Announce Special Ticket Bundles for Decade of Destruction Tour". PureVolume. Retrieved on October 2, 2018. On January 25, 2012, the band announced that they would be performing on the Mayhem Festival, alongside Slipknot, Slayer, Motorhead, Anthrax, The Devil Wears Prada, Asking Alexandria, Whitechapel, Upon A Burning Body, I, the Breather, Betraying the Martyrs and Dirtfedd.Common, Tyler (January 25, 2012). "The Devil Wears Prada, Asking Alexandria, As I Lay Dying among the 2012 Mayhem Fest Lineup". Alternative Press. Retrieved on October 2, 2018. The next year, 2012, saw the release of the band's sixth studio album, Awakened, which was also filmed to provide fans with an inside view."As I Lay Dying - Making of "Awakened"". YouTube. November 10, 2012. Retrieved on October 2, 2018. The band received many reviews ranging from mixed to positive reviews. The band received "Metal Band of the Year" from Loudwire, beating out Anthrax and Lamb of God."As I Lay Dying Win Metal Band of the Year in the 2012 Loudwire Music Awards". Loudwire. January 16, 2013. Retrieved on October 2, 2018. Lambesis' Arrest and Hiatus (2013-2016) On May 7, 2013, Lambesis was arrested in Oceanside, California, in the United States after hiring an undercover detective to kill his estranged wife, Megghan Lambesis. The report was made by the San Diego County Sheriff's Department and left the status of the band in a state of limbo. "As I Lay Dying singer Tim Lambesis arrested in murder-for-hire plot". Los Angeles Times. Retrieved on October 2, 2018. Because of this, the band were forced to cancel their tour with Killswitch Engage, as they decided they needed to stay and see it through and be there to support their friends."Killswitch Engage Tour Cancelled". Retrieved on October 2, 2018. On February 25, 2014, Lambesis changed his plea from "not guilty" to "guilty" and consequently faced a potential of nine years in prison."Tim Lambesis Pleads Guilty, Sentenced To Nine Years in Prison". Metal Hammer. February 25, 2014. Retrieved on October 3, 2018. Rather than continued As I Lay Dying without Lambesis, the remaining lineup decided to focus on a new project, Wovenwar, alongside Oh, Sleeper Guitarist/Vocalist Shane Blay."As I Lay Dying Officially On Hiatus, Band Members Confirm New Projects". Theprp. Retrieved on October 3, 2018. During the period of Lambesis' trial, Lambesis made rude comments about how the band were never a Christian band and that they were atheists trying to make money off the Christian industry. The comments resorted in the "departure" of Nick Hipa, Phil Sgrosso and Josh Gilbert, with only Jordan Mancino remaining in the band alongside Lambesis. Hipa was the most vocally against Lambesis, stating several things against him.Rosenberg, Axl (May 19, 2014). "Nick Hipa Condemns Tim Lambesis’ “Appalling Agenda to Further Damage the Lives and Reputations of His Non-Supporters"". MetalSucks.net. Retrieved on October 3, 2018.Hipa, Nick (June 23, 2014). "The MetalSucks Podcast #56: Special Guest Nick Hipa (Wovenwar, Ex-As I Lay Dying)". MetalSucks.net. Interview with Chuck and Godless. Retrieved on October 3, 2018. Hipa, Nick (June 20, 2014). "Exclusive: Nick Hipa (Wovenwar, As I Lay Dying) Says Tim Lambesis’ Crime “Wasn’t Completely Out of Character”". MetalSucks.net. Retrieved on October 3, 2018. On May 16, 2014, Lambesis was sentenced to six years in prison, with 48 days credit for time served.Grow, Kory (May 7, 2013). "Tim Lambesis Sentenced to Six Years for Murder-For-Hire Plot". The Rolling Stone. Retrieved on October 3, 2018. In October 2016, Mancino did an interview and stated that there was no bad blood between Lambesis and himself.Mancino, Jordan (October 17, 2016). "Jordan Mancino of Wovenwar on the MetalSucks Podcast #167". MetalSucks.net. Interview with Chuck & Godless. Retrieved on October 3, 2018. In December 2016, it was announced that Lambesis was released from prison on probation.Hartmann, Graham (February 9, 2017). "As I Lay Dying Singer Tim Lambesis Released From Prison". Loudwire. Retrieved on October 4, 2018. Reunion (2017-present) Following his release, Lambesis began to reach out with his former band mates to make amends, starting with Mancino and Gilbert. After a long period of time, the two met with him and began speaking with him, noting that he had improved since their last interaction.asilaydying (June 16, 2018). "Discussion". YouTube. Retrieved on October 4, 2018."AS I LAY DYING Explain Controversial Comeback in Emotional 30-Minute Video". Blabbermouth.net. June 17, 2018. Retrieved on October 4, 2018. Following his interaction with the two, he attempted to reach out to Sgrosso and Hipa, whose relationships were strained following Lambesis' actions and responses to events that happened and false claims he had made. Sgrosso responded to Lambesis' communications with the explicit instructions to not contact him. Sgrosso revealed that his disdain for Lambesis had started well before his arrest and took relief in not having to be in a band together any longer. Hipa's relationship with Lambesis had deteriorated due to dealing with the aftermath of the situation improperly. Hipa had initially remained friends with Lambesis, expressing empathy towards him in his courtroom apology. However, once reading Lambesis' interview with Alternative Press' Ryan Downey, Hipa read it as "one long excuse". After making his public apology, Sgrosso agreed to meet with Lambesis and claimed that Lambesis had developed into a different man than the declining one during the time of his arrest. Sgrosso and Hipa's relationship had been out of contact for a brief time, as Sgrosso had departed Wovenwar's lineup in 2016.Pasbani, Robert (September 29, 2016). "Guitarist Phil Sgrosso Parts Ways With WOVENWAR". Metal Injection. Retrieved on October 4, 2018. Sgrosso reached out to Hipa and encouraged him to talk with Lambesis. Hipa agreed to do so, as a means to "let go of his hatred" and claimed that Lambesis took responsibility for every one of his actions he was called on."As I Lay Dying Members Release Video Discussion on Their Decision to Return". Theprp. June 16, 2018. Retrieved on October 4, 2018."As I Lay Dying's Tim Lambesis Offers Apology to Family". Loudwire. Retrieved on October 4, 2018. As I Lay Dying was announced to continue, with Lambesis being the only confirmed member at the time. Lambesis performed Vocals, Cleans and Keyboards in that time period, with rumors of other members joining. However, it was stated that the lineup would not consist of any former members of the band. A year went by and a teaser of a new song was released. In the teaser, fans of the band spotted old members tattoos and theorized that the old lineup was returning.Pasbani, Robert (June 4, 2018). "We're Pretty Sure The Classic AS I LAY DYING Lineup Is Reuniting". Metal Injection. Retrieved on October 4, 2018.Rosenberg, Axl (June 4, 2018). "Theory: The Classic As I Lay Dying Lineup is Reuniting". MetalSucks.net. Retrieved on October 4, 2018. The theory was confirmed a few days later when the video for the single, "My Own Grave" was released on June 8, 2018.Kennelty, Greg (June 7, 2018). "New AS I LAY DYING Song "My Own Grave" Surfaces". Metal Injection. Retrieved on October 4, 2018.Casteel, Beth (June 8, 2018). "As I Lay Dying confirm original lineup, drop new song". Alternative Press. Retrieved on October 4, 2018."It's Official: Classic As I Lay Dying Lineup Is Back; 'My Own Grave' Video Released". Blabbermouth.net. June 7, 2018. Retrieved on October 4, 2018. On June 11, 2018, the band announced their first show in five years at the SOMA Sidestage in San Diego, which sold out in four minutes.Leighton, Ken (June 11, 2018). "As I Lay Dying show at Soma sells out in four minutes". San Diego Reader. Retrieved on October 4, 2018. After their official reunion in February 2018 and writing the single, the band has no concrete plans, aside from releasing the single and performing at the SOMA show. On June 16, 2018, the band performed their first show in five years. Following the release of the single, the band received much feedback with the release; much praise was received for the song, but the song also received open skepticism, relating to supporting Lambesis. MetalSucks.net released an article stating that they would no longer continue to write about As I Lay Dying."This Is the Final Time You'll Read About As I Lay Dying on MetalSucks". MetalSucks.net. Retrieved on October 4, 2018. Many sites backed up MetalSucks decision. In July 2018, the band announced their first European headlining tour for December 2018."As I Lay Dying Announce Comeback Tour, But Not In U.S.". Loudwire. Retrieved on October 4, 2018. A day later, they announced their North American tour for November 2018."As I Lay Dying Announce First American Tour in Five Years". Loudwire. Retrieved on October 4, 2018. The band would later release two more singles, sign with Nuclear Blast Records, and announce their new album, Shaped by Fire."There Is A New As I Lay Dying Song Featuring Jake Luhrs Of August Burns Red". the NOISE. April 12, 2019. Retrieved on August 17, 2019.Kaufman, Stephen (April 12, 2019). "As I Lay Dying release new song "Redefined" featuring August Burns Red's Jake Luhrs: Stream". Consequence of Sound. Retrieved on August 17, 2019."AS I LAY DYING - sign to NB + new album!". Nuclear Blast Records. Retrieved on August 17, 2019. Members Current Members * Tim Lambesis - Vocals (2000-2014, 2017-present), Bass (1998, 2002), Keyboards (2000-2003, 2017-2018) * Nick Hipa - Lead Guitars, Backing Vocals (2004-2014, 2018-present) * Phil Sgrosso - Rhythm Guitars, Backing Vocals, Keyboards (2003-2014, 2018-present) * Josh Gilbert - Bass, Clean Vocals (2007-2014, 2018-present) * Jordan Mancino - Drums (2000-2014, 2018-present) Former Members * Evan White - Lead Guitars (2001-2003), Bass (2002-2003) * Brandon Hays - Lead Guitars, Rhythm Guitars, Bass (2002-2003) * Jeremy Rojas - Rhythm Guitars (2001) * Tommy Garcia - Rhythm Guitars, Bass, Backing Vocals (2002-2003, 2003-2010; Session) * Jasun Krebs - Rhythm Guitars (2002-2003) * Jon Jameson - Bass (1998-2001) * Noah Chase - Bass (2001, 2002-2003) * Aaron Kennedy - Bass (2003) * Clint Norris - Bass, Clean Vocals (2003-2006) Live Members * David Arthur - Clean Vocals (2005) * Chris Lindstrom - Lead Guitars (2001, 2003) * Mark Macdonald - Lead Guitars (2003-2004) * Ruben Gutierrez - Rhythm Guitars (2001) * Chad Ackerman - Rhythm Guitars (2001-2002), Backing Vocals (2007) * Justin Foley - Drums (2009) * Duane Reed - Backing Vocals (2007) * Joey Bradford - Backing Vocals (2012) Timeline TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal format:yyyy Colors = id:UV value:claret legend:Unclean_vocals id:CV value:red legend:Clean_vocals id:BV value:yellow legend:Backing_vocals id:LG value:teal legend:Lead_guitar id:RG value:green legend:Rhythm_guitar id:B value:blue legend:Bass id:D value:orange legend:Drums id:K value:purple legend:Keyboards id:Live value:magenta legend:Other_members id:album value:black legend:Studio_albums id:EP value:gray(0.55) legend:Other_releases id:bars value:gray(0.95) id:text value:black Legend = orientation:vertical position:bottom columns:4 BackgroundColors = bars:bars ScaleMajor = increment:2 start:2001 ScaleMinor = increment:1 start:2001 LineData = layer:back color:album at:12/06/2001 at:18/06/2002 color:EP at:01/07/2003 at:14/06/2005 at:16/05/2006 color:EP at:21/08/2007 at:14/04/2009 color:EP at:11/05/2010 at:04/11/2011 color:EP at:25/09/2012 BarData = bar:Lambesis text:"Tim Lambesis" bar:Dave text:"Dave Arthur" bar:Duane text:"Duane Reed" bar:Joey text:"Joey Bradford" bar:White text:"Evan White" bar:Mark text:"Mark Macdonald" bar:Hipa text:"Nick Hipa" bar:Jeremy text:"Jeremy Rojas" bar:Chris text:"Chris Lindstrom" bar:Ruben text:"Ruben Gutierrez" bar:Garcia text:"Tommy Garcia" bar:Chad text:"Chad Ackerman" bar:Krebs text:"Jasun Krebs" bar:Sgrosso text:"Phil Sgrosso" bar:Chase text:"Noah Chase" bar:Hays text:"Brandon Hays" bar:Caylen text:"Caylen Dennucio" bar:Kennedy text:"Aaron Kennedy" bar:Norris text:"Clint Norris" bar:Gilbert text:"Josh Gilbert" bar:Mancino text:"Jordan Mancino" bar:Justin text:"Justin Foley" PlotData = width:11 bar:Lambesis from:01/02/2000 till:09/04/2014 color:UV bar:Lambesis from:02/09/2017 till:end color:UV bar:Dave from:01/01/2005 till:14/06/2005 color:CV bar:Dave from:01/01/2005 till:14/06/2005 color:Live width:3 bar:Chad from:01/01/2007 till:21/08/2007 color:BV bar:Chad from:01/01/2007 till:21/08/2007 color:Live width:3 bar:Duane from:01/01/2007 till:21/08/2007 color:BV bar:Duane from:01/01/2007 till:21/08/2007 color:Live width:3 bar:Joey from:01/01/2012 till:25/09/2012 color:BV bar:Joey from:01/01/2012 till:25/09/2012 color:Live width:3 bar:White from:10/02/2001 till:07/11/2003 color:LG bar:Mark from:01/06/2003 till:07/11/2003 color:LG bar:Mark from:01/06/2003 till:07/11/2003 color:Live width:3 bar:Hipa from:07/11/2003 till:09/04/2014 color:LG bar:Hipa from:07/06/2018 till:end color:LG bar:Garcia from:15/09/2001 till:03/02/2003 color:RG bar:Chris from:01/03/2001 till:15/09/2001 color:RG bar:Chris from:01/03/2001 till:15/09/2001 color:Live width:3 bar:Chris from:10/08/2003 till:17/10/2003 color:LG bar:Chris from:10/08/2003 till:17/10/2003 color:Live width:3 bar:Ruben from:01/03/2001 till:15/09/2001 color:RG bar:Ruben from:01/03/2001 till:15/09/2001 color:Live width:3 bar:Hays from:15/09/2001 till:03/02/2003 color:B bar:Chad from:01/01/2002 till:01/03/2002 color:RG bar:Chad from:01/01/2002 till:01/03/2002 color:Live width:3 bar:Caylen from:01/01/2002 till:01/03/2002 color:B bar:Caylen from:01/01/2002 till:01/03/2002 color:Live width:3 bar:Krebs from:03/02/2003 till:10/10/2003 color:RG bar:Sgrosso from:17/10/2003 till:09/04/2014 color:RG bar:Sgrosso from:07/06/2018 till:end color:RG bar:Jeremy from:10/02/2001 till:01/03/2001 color:RG bar:Chase from:10/02/2001 till:15/09/2001 color:B bar:Kennedy from:03/02/2003 till:10/10/2003 color:B bar:Norris from:17/10/2003 till:14/11/2006 color:B bar:Gilbert from:14/11/2006 till:09/04/2014 color:B bar:Gilbert from:07/06/2018 till:end color:B bar:Mancino from:01/02/2000 till:09/04/2014 color:D bar:Mancino from:07/06/2018 till:end color:D bar:Justin from:03/03/2009 till:08/03/2009 color:D bar:Justin from:03/03/2009 till:08/03/2009 color:Live width:3 width:7 bar:Garcia from:15/09/2001 till:03/02/2003 color:B bar:Hays from:15/09/2001 till:03/02/2003 color:RG bar:Sgrosso from:17/10/2003 till:09/04/2014 color:K bar:Sgrosso from:07/06/2018 till:end color:K bar:Lambesis from:01/02/2000 till:17/10/2003 color:CV bar:Lambesis from:02/09/2017 till:07/06/2018 color:CV width:3 bar:Lambesis from:01/02/2000 till:17/10/2003 color:K bar:Lambesis from:02/09/2017 till:07/06/2018 color:K bar:Garcia from:15/09/2001 till:03/02/2003 color:BV bar:Hays from:15/09/2001 till:03/02/2003 color:LG bar:Hipa from:07/11/2003 till:09/04/2014 color:BV bar:Hipa from:07/06/2018 till:end color:BV bar:Sgrosso from:17/10/2003 till:09/04/2014 color:BV bar:Sgrosso from:07/06/2018 till:end color:BV bar:White from:01/03/2001 till:15/09/2001 color:RG bar:White from:15/09/2001 till:03/02/2003 color:B bar:Norris from:17/10/2003 till:14/11/2006 color:CV bar:Gilbert from:14/11/2006 till:09/04/2014 color:CV bar:Gilbert from:07/06/2018 till:end color:CV }} Crew * Vaughn Lewis - ManagerAmendola, Tina (May 19, 2008). "As I Lay Dying". Pollstar. Retrieved on October 4, 2018. (2004-2014) * Kenny Gabor - Manager (2004-2014) * Kevin Puig - Tour Manager, Live Mixer (2005-2009) * Kyle Rosa - Road Crew (2004-2009) * Brandon Peterson - Road Crew (2004) * "Baby" Joe Aguilar - Road Crew (2004-2009) * Brandon Ward - Road Crew * Joey Bradford - Road Crew * Andrew "DayDay" Perez - Road Crew * Matt J.R. - Road Crew * Ricky Hunter - Road Crew (2005-2009) Discography Studio Albums * Beneath the Encasing of Ashes (2001) * Frail Words Collapse (2003) * Shadows are Security (2005) * An Ocean Between Us (2007) * The Powerless Rise (2010) * Awakened (2012) * Shaped by Fire (2019) Split * As I Lay Dying / American Tragedy (2002; w/ American Tragedy) EP * Decas (2011) DVD * This Is Who We Are (2009) Compilation * A Long March: The First Recordings (2006) Singles * "94 Hours" (2003) * "Forever" (2003) * "Confined" (2005) * "Through Struggle" (2005) * "The Darkest Night" (2006) * "Nothing Left" (2006) * "The Sound of Truth" (2008) * "Cauterize" (2012) * "My Own Grave" (2018) * "Redefined" (2019) * "Shaped by Fire" (2019) References Category:Christian Metal Bands Category:Metalcore Bands Category:Hardcore Bands Category:Former Christian Metal Bands Category:United States Bands